


Good Nights, Bad Nights

by Demerite



Series: Scum and Villainy [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meta/Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have good nights and bad nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Nights, Bad Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful CoralSnake, because she inspires me with her art and she got me into this ship in the first place with said art. 
> 
> If anyone has a problem with the ship they can go sit on a cactus because neither of us are interested in your whiney, ship-hating nonsense.

They have good nights sometimes. Nights where there's just the two of them and their only motivation is each wanting the other, no games, no pretenses. These are the nights that start without words, but with a look and a closed door, and end in exhaustion, tangled sheets, bruises rising to the surface of skin and lazy smiles that each pretends not to see, because seeing a thing means acknowledging that it exists. 

They have bad nights, too. Nights that are spent biting out insults between kisses, hissing threats against bare skin and leaving more than bruises behind. These are the nights that start with harsh words and violence, and never leave them behind, that end in silence and separation, because either of them staying would mean it meant something, which it doesn't. A thing can't mean anything if it doesn't exist. 

Sometimes, they have nights that are in between. There's no pattern to how these nights start, no trigger, no cue, and sometimes they don't even realise until the end. These are the nights that end with them facing way from each other in a tangled mess of sheets, bare skin millimeters apart, but not quite bridging that fragile distance between them, because doing that would mean that somewhere along the line, they would have to discuss this, to take it out into the light and examine it, to give it a name, and that's something neither of them want to do, because naming a thing means it exists.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY MUST I SHIP SUCH WEIRD SHIPS?? WHYYY?


End file.
